


Don't Call Me That

by succulentsandagitatednuns



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentsandagitatednuns/pseuds/succulentsandagitatednuns
Summary: Five times Richie calls Eddie something other than his name and one time Eddie does the same to him





	Don't Call Me That

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that good, I just wanted to write, I'm kinda in a writer's block right now. Sorry :/

1.Eds  
Richie always gave Eddie some kind of nickname or pet name or something. They just rolled off his tongue naturally when he was with Eddie. The Losers were all hanging out and as usual, Richie was late. Everyone was waiting when he finally rolled up on his bike. “Hey, Eds.” He said a smiled at him. “We’re here too you know. I know you two are madly in love, but there are other people in the world.” Bev says sounding annoyed. “Okay first off don’t call me that secondly we aren’t even dating and lastly why are you so late?” Eddie says in his defense. “Aw, you know me Eds I just get so caught up thinking about you and before I know it I’m late,” Richie says in a semi-sarcastic way. “Oh my god Shut up and don’t call me that,” Eddie says. “You two aren’t in love just as much as Richie hates AC/DC.” Stan chimes in. “Yeah, you guys are so into each other whether you want to admit it or not,” Mike says. “Hey, can we talk about anything else right now?” Eddie says. “Yeah-hh gu-uys, give them a br-reak” Bill stutters. “Thank you,” Eddie mutters. 

2\. Babe  
Bev was at Richie’s house with Richie and Eddie. The other losers couldn’t make it. “So what do you guys wanna watch? I have Ghostbusters, Batman, Lethal Weapon…” Richie listed. “We watched Batman last week, what about Ghostbusters?” Bev said as she laid down on Richie’s couch. “I could do Ghostbusters, what about you babe?” Richie said casually and turned to Eddie. “Don’t call me that, and Ghostbusters is fine,” Eddie said as he got comfortable on Richie’s couch. “Come on Eddie, you know it’s endearing right?” Richie says as he puts in the movie. “You know it’s annoying right?” Eddie fires back. “You two should just get married already,” Bev says. “We still aren’t dating,” Eddie says casually. “But we could be,” Richie says as he sits down next Eddie. He sits and looks at him so they are face to face. “Yeah, we could, too bad we’re not,” Eddie says and then pushes Richie’s face away. “Playing hard to get,” Richie says. The movie starts and Richie leans over to Bev and says. “Do you think he could really be into me?” “Yeah I think so, you two flirt all the time.” She says in a whisper. “Do you think I should ask him out?” He asks. “Will you two either stop talking or talk loud enough for me to hear you?” Eddie asks. “Will do Eds,” Richie says and sits back up. About halfway through the movie, Eddie falls asleep with his head on Richie’s shoulders. 

3.Eddie Spaghetti  
Richie was a ridiculous person. He was completely open and didn’t care what anyone thought, but this time he really outdid himself. The gang was hanging out at some restaurant they were seated outside because they all equally disliked people and all equally liked cheap fast food. They were all eating and talking. “So I got my schedule for next semester, I have french class and excuse my french but I fucking hate it,” Bev says. “Hey, I got French to,” Ben says. “Maybe it won’t be totally awful then.” She says and smiles. Richie leaned over so his head was resting on Eddie’s shoulder. “Hey, Eddie?” Richie asks in a whisper. “Yeah, Richie,” Eddie whispers. “Do you wanna go on date with me sometime?” Richie asked bluntly. “What?” Eddie said. “Do you wanna go on a date?” Richie repeated. “Umm, wow, okay, I mean yeah, I guess you know…” Eddie began to ramble. “Eds I need a straightforward answer,” Richie says bringing him back. “Yes,” Eddie says. “Awesome! I’ll pick you up Saturday at 7.” Richie proposes. “Yeah, okay,” Eddie says smiling widely. “See you then Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie says. “What did you just call me?” Eddie asked looking at Richie. “Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie says. “Don’t call me that, ever,” Eddie said and looked up to see the other losers had toned into their conversation, a while ago. “So you two are going out now?” Ben asked smiling. “Hey stop eavesdropping on our conversation,” Richie said defensively. “This is public domain,” Bev says smiling as well. “Stop smiling at us you guys look crazy,” Richie says. 

4\. Edward  
“Hey, so I had fun tonight,” Eddie says to Richie as they walk to Eddie’s front door. “Don’t sound so surprised,” Richie said. “All right, so um you wanna do it again sometime?” Eddie asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. They stop at Eddie’s door to talk some more. “Yeah, I’d love to,” Richie says casually as he leans up against the frame of the door. They stand in silence for a few minutes. “Hey, do you wanna come inside?” Eddie asks bluntly. “Edward! If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to get me into your bed!” Richie yells in a state of surprise. “Oh shut up,” Eddie said and pulled Richie into a kiss. “So do you wanna come in or not?” Eddie asks again. “Yeah,” Richie says.

5.Hun  
The next time it happened they had been on a few dates. They were at school in the hallway. Eddie was walking to his next class with Ben and Mike. “So you guys ready for Latin today?” Ben says sounding excited. “Ready, ready for what?” Eddie asked. “The test,” Mike says. “What, that was today!” Eddie yelled. “Yeah dude, he only said it like a thousand times,” Ben says. “Oh my god, I totally forgot, I didn’t study at all, do you think it will be easy?” Eddie asked. “I mean maybe but Mr.Wall usually doesn’t fuck around with tests,” Mike says. “Shit,” Eddie said. “What is it, hun?” Richie asks as he joins the conversation. “Hun, what are we, an eighty-year-old married couple?” Eddie asks. “Would you rather honey or sweetie or snookums or Eddie bear?” Richie began to list. “Okay stop, hun is fine, but I totally forgot about this latin test today,” Eddie said. “Aw, it’ll be okay snookums,” Richie said. 

+1 Babe  
The losers we’re having one of their usual movie nights. It had been Ben’s turn to chose and they had ended up watching some awful documentary about animal abuse, It was truly dreadful. “Ben this is the saddest thing I’ve seen in my life,” Stan says. “Yeah this is awful, why are we watching it?” Bev asks. “No guys it’s interesting,” Ben says his eyes glued to the screen. “No this is just wrong,” Richie says. Eddie had his head tucked behind Richie’s shoulder and was clinging to his side, Richie’s arm was wrapped around his waist in a protective manner. “Babe, did he turn it off?” Eddie asks. “Aww!” Bev says in a high pitched voice. “What?” Eddie asks. “You called him babe.” She says. “Really babe, have you heard what he calls me? Eds, Hun, Babe, Snookums, Eddie bear, Sweetie, Sweets, I mean he’s called me Eddie Spaghetti for god's sake and I say babe once and everyone goes all starry-eyed?” Eddie yells. “Cal-llm down. It’s just we exp-ppect all that fr-rrom Richi-eee but not from you, it’s just d-ddifferent, that’s all.” Bill says. They all go back to the movie. “You called me babe in front of everyone,” Richie whispers. “Yeah, I did, did you not like it?” Eddie asks. “No, it’s fine, actually kinda hot,” Richie says. “I love you,” Eddie says and presses a quick kiss to Richie’s lips. “Yeah, I guess I love you too.”


End file.
